His bulge is as good as his hacking
by WolfishWindIeva
Summary: Basically a Solrezi lemon... A FEISTY SOLREZI LEMON


'Woah there, TZ!' Sollux grabbed her hands which were furiously tugging his pants off.

'WH4T NOW? STOP B31NG 4 B4BY, YOU'R3 RU1N1NG TH3 MOOD.'

'II think the fact that II have two ii2 enough to make you 2low down...'

'TWO WH4T?'

Sollux just blushed mustard like a virgin bride about to be fucked out of her guts (actually it's pretty close to what's happening now...) and looked down to his crotch.

'OH MY GOG, SOLLUX, NO W4Y. TH1S 1S GO1NG TO B3 3V3N MOR3 FUN.'

'II have no word2 how much you dii2turb me...now contiinue.'

Terezi chuckled and proceeded to pull his pants away exposing his boxes which apparently had little bees on them and the blind one broke the moment herself, sat down and laughed.

'SOLLUX, 4R3 YOU FUCK1NG K1DD1NG M3?'

You know psionics don't take shit and the Sol was no exception. That guy just flipped his shit and pinned her down and using his powers unzipped TZ's pants and ripped them off. And guess what her undies had on them.

'Oh and who2 laughing now, dragon pant2?'

'SCR3W YOU.' she just continued laughing her ass off pinning 3D glasses back.

She worked her way down again and with no hesitation slipped her hand under his boxers forcing his nook to let his bulges out.

'oh 2hiit, TZ, go ea2y wiill you?' Bee Bitch hissed.

'OH YOU'V3 4SK3D FOR IT' she smiled widely and squeezed and rubbed his bulges hard hearing him gasp. "STOP WH1N1NG OR 1'LL DO WORS3"

'fiine...'

She proceeded to undress him until she was the only one with clothes.

'4 L1TTL3 H3LP.' the Libra troll settled herself so that it would be easier to get her clothes off.

The psionic one used his powers yet again to swiftly slide away her garments. Yep, now they both were just naked. Unless you count glasses as clothes, of course.

Terezi, now pinned down damn again, gave Sol a devious look encouraging him to start first.

'COM3 ON. WORK YOUR M4G1C.'

The Gemini started from her neck, licking it while his hand found it's way down to her nook roughly forcing his fingers inside even after her bulge got out. He reached for her most sensitive spot. Hearing her moaning chuckles made him want to just fucking pail her already but he wanted to tease her until she'll beg to stop. His lips locked to hers, Terezi's moans didn't stop even then. She squeaked and gasped with Sollux's tongue in her mouth and that just earned her more speed. It felt like this continued for ages until TZ broke the kiss.

'N-N4H...STOP TH3 T34S1NG! YOU'R3 3NJOY1NG YOUR23LF 7OO MUCH! NOT F41R!'

'oh 2o what do you want then?' that bastard knew hella too well what she wanted. He sat up with turquoise liquid on his hands moving his finger like a wave towards him with an evil grin. Oh boy was TZ gonna get it...

Terezi climbed up on his lap and grabbed onto is shoulders.

'not 2cared?' it's funny how he was the one pissing his pants at first and now BOOM. SEME.

'1 SW34R, 1'LL SL4P YOU L4T3R.'

At the touch, their already closed up nooks released again. Since Bee Boy has two tentabulges you bet your ass this is going to be more enjoyable than it would be with a normal troll. One of TZ's bulges wrapped around one of his. Terezi gave out chuckling moans again while kissing but she forgot that there's another bulge sneaking up on her.

'SH1T!' she gasped as the sneaky bulge forced into her nook.

'oh, a liittle forgetful aren't we?'

Sollux pulled her even closer by the hips moving her around harshly. Terezi wasn't really the uke type yet she melted at his touch. Gasping loudly she oddly felt it's going to end but she couldn't come so soon and before him. She held it in and forced herself to get back up from hugging his back and grabbed his shoulders again sitting up. Terezi stared right at his stupid grin and started rising up and down earning hisses from the psionic. He forcefully kissed her with the screeching noises of the glass on their faces rubbing. The Libra now was clawing her nails into his back and biting his lip. Don't tell me she didn't ask for it but time from time Sollux clawed on her too when she got a little overboard. Though he was the one in charge, Terezi was jumping on him so hard he could barely do or say anything. The Gemini was stroking grabbing onto her body while the Libra continuing up and down and took a breath in between kisses when she'd rise. The air getting steamy and the smell of lust was sinking into their fallen clothes and sweating bodies made them want to go even harder. Terezi switched their position so they were lying down and Sollux was topping. He tried to keep a steady pattern but ended up moving quite randomly but made it up with force. TZ suddenly broke the kiss again with yellowish saliva trailing on her tongue and hnn'ed asking for something a bit more….."special" from her lover. When they were still only moirails they'd communicate with sounds or eye contact as a joke so others' wouldn't understand what they were saying if it would be personal and this time it paid off.

With immense amount of willpower the troll before here forced out the bulge that was in her nook blissfully exploring her walls and made it wrap around her bulge next to his other one. Squeezing and stroking their juices stained the sheets and their bodies. Now Sollux shifted to letting his bulge enter her from both sides. Terezi had her legs locked around his torso for better access. She got her bulge in the Gemini's nook too and now they both were moaning and pleading and gasping. They started getting more feisty clawing and cursing at each other, moving harder, faster. TZ was panting and screeching still trying to keep up with Sollux's pace yet the said one was hissing at Terezi's bulge's swirling too.

Both were starting to get the feeling that they are standing on the edge but kept going without a though of stopping. Terezi's legs were now hurting the psionic's sides as the longer they continued, the more she squeezed her legs together. The two were glistening with a thick layer of sweat coating them. The drops from Sollux's face dripped on TZ's as light red and blue mist circled around his eyes.

With the last gasp, Terezi threw her head back and came with a large flow of genetical material and a sharp moaning scream. Sollux didn't hold back either and came gasping just as the troll below him dug her nails into his back. The Gemini now relaxed with a moan, looked the red eyes below him and chuckled because she was still cursing and trying to catch her breath.

'CR4P, 1'M N3V3R L3TT1NG YOU TOP 3V3R 4G41N.' the female troll didn't hold in her laughter.

'we'll 2ee…' he let a giggle slip as Terezi curled up and rested her head on his shoulder when they cooled off.

'we'll 2ee-…' Sollux's voice softened and he closed his heterchromic eyes and drifted away to where all fuckers go when they fall asleep…


End file.
